


That Cold Guy and a Downpour

by spazzmunk



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzmunk/pseuds/spazzmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Sunyoul has no umbrella to walk to the nearest bus stop. Kogyeol has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Cold Guy and a Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fanfic here at AO3 and i'm trying my hand at writing fluff. i used to write smut but i wanted to challenge myself to a new genre. i'm not sure if this is really fluffy or what. i'm not even sure if this is good or not. hahaha. i hope you enjoy it! SUNYOUL x KOGYEOL might not be a famous OTP but i think they'd look good together if only they spend more time together.

There was no heat. The wind blows coolly that afternoon and the sky was painted an ash gray. Sunyoul was pretty sure it was going to start raining really hard soon. He sighed and cursed under his breath as he stood outside the library, holding heaps of paperwork he just did and wondering how he could have them protected from the impeding shower.

Calling a cab was out of the question. He did not bring enough money. Getting help from his roommate would be his last resort. By this time, Wooshin would be out on a date and Sunyoul didn’t want to disturb that considering that this is the first time Wooshin decided to seriously date someone. So, Sunyoul was only left with one option: to walk to the nearest bus stop which was a good five kilometers from the library.

He sat down the floor and poured out all the contents of his backpack (which was designed like a head of a rabbit and a gift from Wooshin saying that it resembled his face completely). He removed the denim jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around the stack of papers and secured the package first inside his backpack. He made one last effort to fit all the other things inside. Once done and closed, it looked like the bag was about to explode. Sunyoul puffed and stood, wearing his backpack and suddenly feeling its weight. He was left wearing a thin fabric white shirt and black ripped jeans. He looked down on his new white shoes. It was a gift from his mom and he decided to wear it today as a good luck charm. “I’m sorry,” he muttered to it and made his way out.

“Aww!” Sunyoul winced as he bounced off a big warm human being. He looked up and instantly regretted it. “Oh my gosh. I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s fine,” the taller guy responded flatly and walked away.

Sunyoul watched him and said to himself, “Kogyeol hates me now. The world hates me so much.”

Sunyoul groaned as he remembered all the close encounters he had with Kogyeol, his ultimate campus crush. Once, he passed by Kogyeol’s table in the cafeteria and tripped, spilling coffee all over himself and a little on Kogyeol’s white pants. Another time was when he was playing a really intense game of volleyball against another college and he spiked the ball so hard that it went overboard and hit Kogyeol right in the head who was watching at the side. Both times, Kogyeol only gave him the glare of death.

His train of thought got interrupted by the incessant drops of cold rain on his skin. Sunyoul panicked as the drops started to pour faster. There was no shed nearby and his white shirt started to stick on his skin as it became wet from the drizzle. He ran to the only shade he could find which was a medium-sized tree and stood under it. But, even the tree wasn’t a good choice as he could still feel little drops on his head. He swirled his backpack around and hugged it and watched the twinkles of the raindrops as it hit the pavement. He was shivering now and his back was fully wet. He was pretty sure he’d catch a cold later on.

Suddenly, he stopped feeling the painful drops and felt something, or someone, hovering over him. He looked up and saw a black umbrella overhead first. He traced his vision to the hand holding it until he reached his face. Amidst the coldness, he felt his face flush with heat as he saw Kogyeol’s side profile, his perfectly carved side profile. Kogyeol was staring out straight ahead of him while Sunyoul was staring and appreciating the view beside him. His mouth broke into a smile and he was sure his cheeks were the color of cherry tomatoes.

Kogyeol side-eyed him. “What?” he asked, his facial expression remained hard as stone but Sunyoul could make out traces of blood flowing across the tall guy’s face.

“N-Nothing. Just… thank you,” he managed to squeak.

“Are you going to walk or not? Because it looks like it’s going to pour heavier and I don’t wanna be stuck under this stupid tree,” Kogyeol said.

“O-oh. Right. Let’s go,” Sunyoul blinked, realizing the real situation.

They walked silently side by side for about fifteen minutes until they reached the bus stop. They stood under the shed in an awkward distance. Kogyeol closed his umbrella and shook it to remove rainwater. Sunyoul opened his backpack and check the safety of his belongings. He sat down to close it back and Kogyeol followed, still maintaining a good distance between them. No one spoke and Sunyoul started feeling uncomfortable.

“Uhm, thank you for walking me here with the umbrella. Y-You can go. I can wait for the bus myself,” Sunyoul said in an attempt to break the ice.

“You already owe me your time for dinner for the walk and if I wait here with you until the bus arrives, you owe me a time after dinner,” Kogyeol replied. There was a hint of embarrassment on his face which was why he wasn’t looking at Sunyoul when he said that.

“What?” Sunyoul asked.

Kogyeol rolled his eyes in irritation. “I’m asking you out, stupid.”

“I see,” Sunyoul replied. “Well—“

“That is a yes. You have no choice,” Kogyeol stood up and hurriedly walked away with his opened umbrella.

Sunyoul could only follow him with his eyes and he chuckled when Kogyeol was a little further away. “I prefer steak for dinner!” he shouted and melted on the bench. He didn’t mind catching a cold later in the evening.


End file.
